


【jaydick】蓝鸟

by SanDouhan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Gentle Sex, Jason Todd is Alive, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanDouhan/pseuds/SanDouhan
Summary: 懒得写的前情:19世纪，富商布鲁斯·韦恩的养子杰森·陶德在一场矿难中失踪，所有人都以为他死了，但他的大哥迪克没放弃寻找他。他暗恋着自己的弟弟，因此也迫切希望带他回家。最后，迪克在失足掉进山谷中，杰森找到了他。故事主要讲述他们在山中发生的情事





	【jaydick】蓝鸟

**Author's Note:**

> 运用了一点我想锻炼的魔幻风描写。这是一个开放性结尾，但一定不会让你伤心。

山风的威势渐消渐止。黑暗栖上山林的梢头，点亮第一颗寒星，顺着扭曲的枝干向地面缠绕延伸。忽然，那颗冰冷的星星划破长夜，带着冰蓝色的火焰砸向漆黑的地面，在触碰到坚硬卵石的一瞬间迸裂出明亮的火星。火星燃烧成一把火焰，撕开寂静寒夜下的山林，向干涸的溪流走来。 

干燥的溪石在厚实靴底下挤压发出痛苦的呻吟， 火把照耀之处石缝中升涌的溪水蜿蜒成细线，映出火焰明亮的光辉和一个红发男人的倒影。渐渐的，溪水已经可以没过较小的卵石。红发男人擎着火把逆流而上，直到看见一个黑发的罗姆人俯卧在冰冷的溪水里。由于棉衣吸水变得异常沉重，他只能俯身将罗姆人拖出溪流，吃力地揽住他的腰，向山中缓慢走去。

半山洞穴里的柴堆上终于冒出火苗，杰森收起打火石，重新坐回火堆边。迪克昏倒在一旁，湿漉漉的黑发贴在他铁青的脸上，衣服浸出水滴吧嗒吧嗒地打在地上。夜晚的气温骤降，湿透的衣服贴在身上十分冰冷，迪克连打了几个喷嚏。杰森一手绕到迪克的背后，一手搂住他的腿弯，把他小心翼翼地拢进怀里然后抱到火堆边。明亮的光在迪克眼前的漆黑中闪烁，过了很久他才能看清跳跃的火焰，逐渐恢复意识。

“醒了？”

一只温暖又粗糙的手抚摸他冰冷的脸颊，他迟疑地抬起头，正对上那双熟悉的婴儿蓝眼睛。杰森看见不知是惊讶还是迷蒙的迪克伸出他冰凉的手指，摩挲他的下巴。他原本光洁的下巴上已经新生出了一层短短的胡髭，在火光下折射出淡淡的金色。杰森将毛茸茸的下巴搁在他的颈窝蹭了蹭，搔得他发痒，发出窃窃的沙哑笑声。

迪克像一只求食的小鸟在他的唇边反复啄吻，有时甚至轻轻地啮咬他的唇肉。杰森也尽力回应他，布满细小伤口的手指缠绕起一缕红发，丝毫不顾及那湿漉漉的头发是否扫过自己的鼻尖。

你到哪去了？

“把衣服脱下来吧。”杰森揩去从发尾垂落到迪克脸颊上的水滴，附在他的耳畔低声笑着说，“一整晚穿着湿衣服，你的身体会垮掉的，蓝鸟。”温暖的气流带着他的体温，擦过他的耳边。蓝鸟，我的蓝鸟。

我找了你很久很久，你一直都知道，为什么不回来呢？

杰森的手指滑向的衣领，一颗一颗地解开麂皮外套上的牛角扣，然后是已经被水浸透的、沉重的棉质内衣，直到露出常年隐蔽在衣物下的苍白皮肤和流畅的身体曲线。迪克在寒冷的空气中打了个冷战，杰森解开厚实的大衣，迪克拢进来。手指轻轻地抚摸最后是金属革带的工装裤。  
杰森已经失踪了将近5年了，他的兄弟在仆人的口中已经在矿难中炸死，而现在完好无损地站在他面前……千千万万种疑惑和怨难郁结在迪克的胸口，可他张不开口，只能紧紧地盯住那双蓝色的眼睛，仿佛他要的所有答案都藏在那里。

迪克拧紧眉头看向杰森，连杰森都能感受出那双蓝眼睛流淌出的怨怒。他艰难地站起来，拒绝了杰森的搀扶，踉跄地走到一块巨石后，犹豫地脱下自己的衣服——先是湿透的麂皮外套，然后是沉重的棉质内衣，最后是金属革带的工装裤。迪克皱了皱鼻子，微微侧身向后探看，杰森正在翻查自己的靴子。

迪克沉默地思索一会，拎起脱下来的衣物转过身，走到火堆边，与杰森挪开了一些距离烘烤衣物。

杰森察觉了迪克的小动作，没有多少言语，只是狡黠地微笑。迪克瞥见他的笑容，恼怒又羞惭地将头转向另一边。

寒冷的风擦过裸露的皮肤，迪克打了一个冷战。“你都快坐到洞口去了。”杰森的目光不由自主的落在迪克赤裸的身体上，他的背肌线条优美，但在火光下呈现出蜜色，冰冷的水珠从深黑色的发梢滴落，一路游走，勾勒出他硬朗的身体线条，顺着脊线滑进他的臀缝。杰森的下腹隐隐发紧。许久来未曾疏解的欲望，在此时蠢蠢欲动。“坐过来一点。”杰森舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，眼神飘忽地看了他一眼，拍了拍身边的空地。

“离我近一点。”

话音刚落，迪克如同一只雏鸟，摇摇晃晃地站起来，走到杰森的身边。杰森抬头，他看到那具湿冷的躯体近在咫尺，正俯视着他。湿漉漉的头发依旧往下滴着水，让迪克的绿色眼睛异常深邃。他站起身，几乎是紧贴着那具躯体。他能够感觉到迪克火热的下身正隔着一层棉质布料摩擦自己，而他自己也硬了。他难以抑制地抱住他，抓住那湿漉漉的褐红色头发，毫无章法地亲吻迪克湿热的嘴唇，以至于迪克不小心咬破了他的嘴唇，一股血腥流淌在两人的唇舌之间。

迪克向后推杰森，二人凌乱的步子撞上了火堆，一时间火星四溅。迪克忽然低声笑了。杰森伸出一根手指，揩去迪克嘴唇上的血迹。而迪克则顺从地微微张开嘴，吮吸他的手指。

“蓝鸟，我的蓝鸟。”

迪克稍稍直起身体，扒下自己的内裤，以便杰森湿润的手指顺着脊骨滑进他的臀缝。“你应该轻一点的……”迪克发出一声压抑的呻吟。渐渐急促的喘息声让杰森的下体肿涨得发痛。“也许下一次会有随身携带的润滑油。”

还会有下一次吗？随着杰森的手指触碰到某个不大深的地方，迪克的臀部肌肉猛然收紧了。

“放松点。”杰森揉了揉迪克的头发，温柔地咬了一下他的脖子，“放松一点，蓝鸟。”

迪克没有说话，他太兴奋了，止不住地喘息。杰森用手指干得他腿部发软。他抓住杰森的肩膀，像树袋熊一样挂在杰森的身上。杰森本想以拥抱安抚他，但在下一秒，迪克猛的推开他，露出一个狡黠的笑容。

迪克向后退了几步。

杰森明白他的意思，一件件地扯掉自己碍事的衣服，甩到了一旁。他的大脑不断回忆往日的那些旧交情，那些和他有过床上交谊的女人的喘息，而当他脱掉最后一件底裤时，他看见迪克躺到了地上，张开了自己的双腿。

杰森感到自己的大脑一片空白，本能地拉开迪克的双腿，没有多余的准备，扶住，深深地进入迪克的体内。

他们的呼吸都变得粗重起来了，迪克疼得蜷起身体抱紧他，轻轻地啮咬杰森的肩膀，大腿紧紧地夹住了他的腰。他的肉穴又紧又热，几乎要让杰森融化。一些肮脏的想法混进杰森的大脑，他被爆炸气浪冲击过后时不时会响起蜂鸣的大脑。那些躺在迪克的私人公寓的床上的女人，他们战栗、发出母狼一样的哀叫，迪克曾经在女人身上驰骋，而现在迪克的脸与过去的那些女人的脸渐渐重合。杰森的每一下都又重又深，撞得迪克的身体不住地颤抖。渐渐的，潮水般的快慰劈头盖脸地向他们打来。二人忘了所历经的一切疲惫痛苦，在这场持久的性事中汲取快慰。

火光慢慢暗淡，余下的炭灰也渐渐冷却。衣物早已烤干，而迪克却懒得动一根手指穿上衣物，他只是轻柔地抚摸杰森的红发，任由杰森枕在自己身上，让他的胡髭摩挲自己的肚腹。一种从未有过的身心上的极大餍足让他放空了自己。

“你让我的头痛复发了。”杰森抬起头，看着正在出神的迪克。

“真是抱歉。”迪克的声音变得有些沙哑。

“没事，我已经习惯了。”杰森重新趴伏在迪克身上，闭上眼睛。

迪克没有说话，只是抚摸身上人的柔软红发，叹了一口气。


End file.
